


Uma Sombra no Horizonte

by CineJu



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, i tried to stick to the lore but its so vague
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu
Summary: Ela nunca achou que ia ser chamada de Sabine outra vez.Viper achava que tinha deixado tudo para trás quando ela se juntou ao Protocolo Valorant -- até mesmo o seu nome. Até que um pedaço do seu passado aparece de surpresa, e ela é obrigada a lidar com as emoções que afloram junto.(versão em inglês/English Version: A Shadow on the Horizon)
Relationships: Omen/Viper (VALORANT)
Kudos: 3





	1. Eu Não Vou Perder meu Lar de Novo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shadow on the Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112343) by [CineJu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu). 



> Bom, eu não sei como Viper/Omen não é um ship mais conhecido pq eles tem potencial. Eu gostei muito de como ficou mesmo que seja minha primeira fic de verdade, e ficou bem dramática pq os dois personagens são bem dramáticos haha. Eu tentei seguir o canon mesmo que ele seja super vago (só ignorei que a Viper e o Omen trabalham pra Kingdom, e a ordem que os agentes entraram para Valorant). Espero que gostem!! :)

A única parte boa do chão ter desabado debaixo dos pés dela era a chance de começar de novo, e melhor.

Para ser justo, o chão tinha desabado debaixo dos pés de todo mundo. A Primeira Luz tinha mudado tudo, principalmente porque agora tudo girava em torno de Radianita, a substância que conseguia dar habilidades às pessoas. Sabine estava trabalhando para entender os seus segredos quando seu laboratório foi atacado por Kingdom, uma organização que queria os poderes da Radianita a qualquer custo. Ela tinha sido a primeira pesquisadora a integrar seu trabalho com a substância, e usou seus equipamentos para lutar contra os atacantes. No final, ela tinha um laboratório destruído e um convite para se juntar ao Protocolo Valorant. 

Jett tinha vindo recrutar Sabine para fazer armas para a iniciativa, mas ela estava cansada de estar nos bastidores. 

“Só se eu mesma puder ser quem usa as minhas armas,” ela disse. 

Jett sorriu. “Podemos arranjar isso,” ela disse estendendo a mão. “Bem vinda ao Protocolo Valorant! Ah, e a gente entende se você não quiser usar seu próprio nome. Sabe como é, um monte de agentes lutando contra uma organização grande e tal. Como você quer que a gente te chame? E não se preocupa, você com certeza não vai ter o pior nome, tem um cara que tá se chamando de Cypher,” ela riu.

Ela pensou nisso por um segundo. ‘Sabine’ parecia uma pele que não servia mais. Então ela fez o que qualquer boa cobra faria, e trocou de pele.

“Me chame de Viper,” ela disse.  _ Víbora _ . 

Então agora ela era Viper, uma agente trabalhando para o Protocolo Valorant com um pequeno grupo de Radiantes e outros que tinham conseguido integrar Radianita nas suas máquinas. O grupo ia ficar um pouco maior naquele dia. Ela não sabia muito sobre o novo recruta, mas seria apresentado aquele dia na reunião. 

Viper entrou na sala quase dois minutos antes da reunião começar, como era normal. Jett acenou para ela do outro lado da sala onde ela estava conversando com o Phoenix e a Sage, e Viper acenou com a cabeça. Ela gostava que Jett não tentava falar com ela o tempo todo, como alguns dos outros. Ela não estava lá para bater papo, ela estava lá para fazer seu trabalho. 

“Ei Viper, eu ouvi que você fez um ótimo trabalho na sua missão semana passada. Quando vamos sair numa missão juntas? Eu adoraria ver suas habilidades em pessoa,  _ cariño _ ,” disse Reyna. Para ser honesta, Viper não gostava muito da Reyna; parecia que ela gostava do som da própria voz um pouco demais. Viper estava prestes a responder quando uma voz grave,  _ familiar _ chamou, surpresa, do canto da sala:

“Sabine?”

Ela se sobressaltou. A única pessoa ali que sabia o nome dela era Jett, e essa definitivamente não era a voz da Jett. Ela se virou na direção da voz e viu uma pessoa irreconhecível. Esse homem, se a palavra fazia sentido para se referir a ele, era uma figura fantasmagórica com um capuz, e por baixo dele ela podia ver uma luz azul fraca vinda de três cortes no seu rosto. E, de alguma maneira, ela o conhecia. 

Era alguma coisa na forma como ele tinha dito o nome dela, a postura dos ombros, a voz dele -- um pouco rouca, mas ainda a mesma. Ela sabia exatamente quem ele era, e ela  _ não _ queria essa parte do passado dela naquele lugar. Ela hesitou por um momento, incerta do que fazer, muito consciente do interesse da Reyna na cena, quando Brimstone chamou todos para começar a reunião. Ela nunca ficou tão feliz por uma reunião enquanto ela procurava um lugar. Ela ia ter que lidar com isso depois, mas a reunião ia dar um tempo para ela pensar na situação. 

Brimstone esperou todos se sentarem. O Protocolo Valorant era uma iniciativa nova, ainda com poucos agentes, e eles tinham decidido não começar com um Radiante sem experiência no comando. Brimstone podia não saber nada sobre como funcionava a Radianita, mas ele era um bom estrategista, e ele conseguia organizar equipes com as melhores habilidades para resolver um problema. 

“Olá a todos. Eu vou começar hoje apresentando o novo recruta, porque senão ninguém vai prestar atenção em nada até eu apresentar ele. Omen, bem vindo ao Protocolo Valorant,” Brimstone disse apontando para ele. 

Omen. O nome significava presságio, augúrio. Viper só esperava que ele não seria o presságio da sua destruição. 


	2. A Esperança é o Veneno Dele

Ela não ficou depois da reunião. Tinha sido completamente normal, com a mesma conversa entediante sobre a nova base do Kingdom que eles tinham encontrado algumas semanas atrás, relatórios de missões da semana passada, e tudo mais. Viper quase não tinha prestado atenção, porque tinha ficado dividida entre tentar não olhar para ele e pensar como é que ela ia resolver aquilo. 

O que tinha  _ acontecido _ com ele? Bom, claramente a Primeira Luz tinha tido um papel -- ela nunca tinha visto alguém ser tão afetado pela Radianita como ele. Mas não era isso que incomodava ela, de maneira alguma. Ela tinha deixado todo seu passado para trás, toda sua inocência, e tinha se tornado tudo que ela um dia teve medo de se tornar. Ela não queria explicar isso para alguém que tinha conhecido ela antes, especialmente não para  _ ele _ . 

Porque antes da Primeira Luz, antes de tudo, ela era só Sabine, uma jovem química trabalhando para o governo dos Estados Unidos, tentando otimizar o uso de toxinas não letais para uso do exército. Os primeiros dois ou três meses no emprego tinham sido quase perfeitos: a equipe era ótima, o laboratório era bem equipado, o trabalho era interessante. Até o primeiro relatório chegar descrevendo os efeitos de uma bomba de fumaça que ela tinha aperfeiçoado, e ela começar a duvidar de tudo. O trabalho dela nunca tinha sido pensado para ser letal, mas os relatórios, escritos por  _ ele _ , elogiavam a eficiência em incapacitar o inimigo, a forma como as toxinas eram focadas, a forma como os alvos não conseguiam respirar e como era fácil matá-los. 

As palavras assombraram ela por semanas. Cada descrição fria dos efeitos do trabalho dela eram como uma acusação, um dedo apontado direto para ela. Ela passou noites sonhando que estava sufocando em nuvens de gás e dias fingindo que isso não a afetava. Mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguia pedir demissão. Era difícil encontrar um emprego assim tão bom, ela dizia para si mesma. O mercado de trabalho não é muito acolhedor para uma química. Isso só fazia ela se sentir pior por ser tão egoísta. 

Alguma coisa ia ter que mudar: ou ela ia pedir demissão, ou ela ia ter que se acostumar. O que aconteceu foi que ela conheceu ele. 

Ele era o líder da equipe que testava os equipamentos que ela criava em campo antes de eles serem distribuídos para todo o exército. Ele era aquele que estava vendo com os próprios olhos todas as coisas horríveis que o trabalho dela fazia com os alvos, aquele que  _ usava _ as criações dela em pessoas de verdade. Lendo os relatórios dele, ela tinha imaginado uma pessoa horrível, um monstro digno das ferramentas que ela entregava para ele. Mas esse não foi o homem que ela conheceu. 

A pessoa que Omen um dia tinha sido era um homem quieto mas amigável, que falava pouco mas que sempre parecia feliz em conversar. Ele disse a ela que ela tinha feito a nuvem de toxinas perfeita, nem grande demais para machucar gente inocente nem pequena demais para se dissipar muito rápido; que o trabalho dela era impressionante e cuidadoso. Ela tinha odiado a princípio -- ela não queria ouvir o quanto ela era boa em machucar as pessoas. Mas depois que ele foi embora com a sua equipe e um novo carregamento de toxinas, ela continuou pensando no que ele tinha dito. Se ela não estivesse lá aperfeiçoando as armas do exército, alguém mais estaria -- provavelmente fazendo um trabalho pior -- e as pessoas morreriam da mesma maneira. Ela era boa no que fazia, ela gostava do trabalho, e ela gostava que alguém mais percebesse isso. Lentamente, ela foi se acostumando com a ideia, e quando ele chegou no mês seguinte com mais elogios para o seu trabalho e um sorriso para ela, ela sorriu de volta. 

Se Sabine soubesse naquela época o que ela ia se tornar, ela teria ficado horrorizada; e se ele ainda esperava que ela fosse aquela menina ingênua que achava que ninguém merecia morrer sufocando, ele ia ter uma surpresa. De alguma forma, ela não queria que ele visse as piores partes dela, mas também odiava a ideia de ser vista como aquela garota de novo. Ela tinha deixado tudo para trás e se tornado uma pessoa completamente nova, e ele representava tudo o que ela queria enterrar. 

Assim que a reunião acabou, ela saiu o mais rápido que podia mantendo a dignidade. Ela percebeu Reyna olhando interessada de canto de olho, mas ignorou enquanto ela saía do prédio e andava pelo corredor que dava para os dormitórios. 

“Sabine.” A voz dele vinha de trás dela, mas ela não tinha ouvido ele chegando. Ela parou. Era inútil tentar evitar essa conversa. 

“Eu sei que eu não tenho a mesma aparência de antes, então eu entendo se você não me reconheceu--”

“Eu reconheci,” ela interrompeu. Houve um momento de silêncio. Antes, tinha sido ela quem preenchia os silêncios entre eles, mas o que ela tinha para dizer agora?

“Ah,” ele disse. Mesmo que não tivesse nada de humano no rosto dele, ela teve a impressão que ele sorriu levemente. “Eu não esperava encontrar você aqui.”

“Muita coisa mudou desde que nos vimos pela última vez.”  _ E isso não dá nem pra começar a explicar, _ ela pensou olhando para ele. 

“Nem me diga,” ele disse, e de novo ela imaginou que ele estava sorrindo. Ele estava de alguma forma passando essa impressão ou ela estava imaginando porque conhecia a forma dele de falar? “Talvez a gente pudesse achar alguma coisa pra comer e conversar? Eu não vi muitas pessoas conhecidas desde--”

_ “ _ Olha, eu não estou interessada em  _ relembrar os velhos tempos  _ ou _ conversar _ ,” ela interrompeu. Ela tinha se deixado levar pelo impacto de vê-lo de novo, mas isso era tudo que ela não queria. “Isso ficou no passado,” ela disse e se virou para continuar andando.

“Sabine--”

“Não me chama assim. Meu nome é Viper.”

“Eu só queria conversar,” ele disse, um pouco irritado.

Ela continuou andando. Era desconcertante, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ver ele ali, quase que exatamente do mesmo jeito de sempre. 

"Sabine." Ele tinha aparecido na frente dela, e isso a pegou completamente de surpresa. Algum efeito da Radianita, é claro. "Eu sei que as coisas estão diferentes, mas--"

"Quem está diferente  _ sou eu _ . Eu não vou dizer de novo: eu não sou a Sabine que você conhecia. Meu nome é Viper, e eu não tenho interesse em falar do passado." 

Ela desviou dele e continuou andando, e dessa vez ele a deixou ir. Ela não se virou para ver se ele tinha continuado no lugar. 

Era fascinante -- agora, ele era quase uma sombra, uma figura difusa, mas ainda assim ela via traços, gestos conhecidos. Ela quase chegava a reconhecer a forma como ele tinha olhado para ela. 

Ela não tinha o mínimo interesse em ser vista daquela forma de novo. 


	3. Não Entra no Caminho

Nada como um bom treino para esquecer um pouco dos problemas. 

Quando Viper entrou no Protocolo Valorant, ela era um dos poucos que nunca tinha estado numa luta de verdade antes. Ela tinha treinado dia após dia até chegar no nível dos outros, e tinha descoberto que era uma boa forma de focar os seus pensamentos.

Naquele momento, ela estava numa sessão de treinamento com o resto da equipe. Brimstone tinha dito que era a melhor forma deles se acostumarem com o ritmo do Omen e ele com o da equipe, mas ela estava tentando não pensar nele agora. Viper ligou uma nuvem de veneno como distração para Raze pegar os adversários por trás com uma granada. Claro que nenhuma delas estava trabalhando com os equipamentos em força máxima -- o foco não era matar ninguém nem dar mais trabalho que o necessário para a Sage -- mas era bom para treinar. 

A equipe adversária correu para frente, mas ela estava pronta para eles. Ela e Reyna correram para defender a posição quando ela viu Jett correndo para o outro lado, provavelmente levando a spike para outro lugar. A Reyna confirmou que tinha tudo sob controle, então Viper levantou sua cortina tóxica para dar cobertura e começou a perseguição. Jett era mais rápida, mas Viper manteve ela na sua visão enquanto disparava atrás, tentando não ser notada. Ela estava quase alcançando quando uma sombra apareceu logo na frente dela e agarrou o seu braço. 

Omen tinha uma pegada firme e o elemento surpresa. Ela acertou ele de lado, mas ele nem se mexeu. 

“Bom golpe,” ele disse. “Você aprendeu algumas coisas desde que eu te vi pela última vez.”

_ Filho da puta arrogante _ , ela pensou. Ela deu uma joelhada bem no estômago e ligou um interruptor no seu pulso. Fumaça começou a sair dos emissores no pulso dela, e ele largou o seu braço. Ele tossiu, e enquanto ele tentava respirar ela disse:

“É isso que acontece quando você fica perdido no passado: você perde. Se preocupe com o agora,” e ela correu para alcançar Jett. 

Aquele encontrinho tinha custado tempo precioso. Quando ela chegou no lugar, Jett já tinha plantado a spike. Viper quase não conseguiu desarmar a bomba falsa enquanto Raze atrasava Jett. 

Uma vitória, mesmo difícil quanto essa, sempre era suficiente para melhorar seu humor, mas não aquele dia. E o seu humor só piorou quando, antes de ela ir para os chuveiros, Brimstone parou ela para conversar. 

“Viper, eu percebi que você parou um momento depois de terminar com o Omen. Você não pode desperdiçar tempo assim numa missão, ainda mais porque você quase não desarmou a spike a tempo. O que aconteceu?” Ela estava pensando como é que ela ia responder essa pergunta quando ele acrescentou, “Sabe, na verdade não importa, é seu problema e eu não me importo desde que não atrapalhe a equipe. Só se resolve, tá bom? Você tem bom senso, não desperdice.”

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. “Eu vou cuidar disso.”

“É bom mesmo,” ele disse e foi embora. 

Brimstone estava certo, é claro. Ela tinha dito para Omen parar de se preocupar com o passado, mas ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa, só que de outra forma. Ela nunca teria parado para dizer nada se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Aquele homem ia destruir o foco dela, e ela tinha que resolver isso. Quanto antes melhor.


	4. É Difícil Não Brincar com a Comida

Ela sempre tinha pensado que se você quer alguma coisa bem feita, faça você mesmo. Não fazia sentido esperar o Omen vir falar com ela, ela ia ter que dar o primeiro passo se ela queria resolver isso. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa que ela queria fazer. 

Ele era uma pessoa difícil de encontrar, ao que parecia, porque ela precisou de uma boa volta pelos prédios para encontrar o banco onde ele tinha se sentado. Ele parecia tão sério agora, mas talvez era só porque ele não mostrava emoção tão facilmente agora que o rosto dele não era humano. Ela se sentou do lado dele, mas não olhou para ele. 

“Sabine,” ele disse. Ela tinha pego ele de surpresa, parecia. “Viper,” ele corrigiu. Bom sinal. Talvez assim ele pararia de associar ela com tudo que ela queria esquecer. 

“Omen.” O nome parecia impessoal, frio, distante. “É esse o nome que você está usando agora, não é?”

Ele fez que sim. “Não parecia certo me chamar da mesma coisa depois de… tudo.” 

Então porque ele não _entendia_ quando ela fazia a mesma coisa?

“Eu também não,” foi tudo que ela disse. Ele ficou quieto por um instante, mas ela não ia tentar interpretar o porquê. “Omen, o que você quer comigo?”

Ele nem parecia saber. Ele estava bagunçando toda a vida dela e nem sabia dizer porquê. “Eu só estou feliz de ver alguém conhecido de novo,” ele finalmente disse. Ela estava tão cansada dessa resposta. 

“Eu deixei tudo isso pra trás. E você deveria fazer a mesma coisa,” ela disse. 

“O que você quer tanto esquecer? O que aconteceu com você?”

Como ela poderia explicar o que ela tinha sentido no dia em que Kingdom tinha atacado o laboratório procurando o trabalho dela com Radianita? Como ela poderia olhar ele nos olhos e dizer que ela nunca tinha se sentido tão bem quanto quando ela ligou o emissor, a melhor peça que ela já tinha criado, e olhou nos olhos do atacante enquanto ele inspirava o veneno dela? Enquanto ela respirava livremente com a sua máscara no meio do inferno que ela mesma tinha criado, quando ele caiu de joelhos tentando implorar mas tudo o que saiu da sua boca foi tosse e sangue? Quando toda a arrogância dos olhos dele se tornou medo e desespero? Como ela deveria explicar que nada era tão bom quanto o poder que ela tinha sentido ao saber que ela estava viva e alguém estava morto porque ela tinha sido mais  _ esperta _ , melhor que ele?

Como ela poderia explicar, para o homem que tinha conhecido a garota que ela foi um dia, como era o monstro que ela tinha se tornado?

“O laboratório foi atacado por Kingdom. Eu matei o atacante com o mesmo emissor que ele tinha vindo roubar.” Isso nem chegava aos pés do que ela queria dizer, mas ela não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele de qualquer maneira. 

Ele não disse nada. Ela se virou para olhar para ele, e ele parecia estar-- _ com pena _ dela. Ela sentiu a raiva passar por todo o seu corpo. 

“Eu  _ gostei _ de assistir ele sufocar,” ela rosnou, encarando ele.  _ Sente pena de mim agora _ , ela pensou. Eles se encararam. “Você não me conhece,” ela disse. Ela estava cansada dele, das expectativas dele, de tudo. Ela se levantou com o sangue fervendo. 

“Você sabe o que acontece  _ toda vez _ que eu uso as minhas habilidades? Ou só num dia ruim? Eu tenho que focar toda a minha força de vontade pra ficar nesse mundo, me agarrar nele e conseguir voltar quando eu morro. Isso  _ dói _ . Às vezes eu acho que eu só deveria -- largar, mas eu não sei o que acontece depois. É assustador saber que se um dia eu não for forte o suficiente pra voltar, eu só vou… me dissipar.” As palavras saíram da boca dele como se ele estivesse segurando por uma eternidade. “Você é a única coisa que faz sentido agora. Eu te conheço, e agora eu não tenho mais nada conhecido. Eu só quero me sentir eu mesmo de novo, Sabine. É tão difícil entender isso?”

A raiva tinha sumido, deixando ela como um balão vazio. Ela nunca teria imaginado que ele estava passando por tanta coisa, mas como alguém poderia imaginar algo assim? Ela conseguia entender agora porque ele queria focar tanto no passado, quando o presente dele era assim. 

Mas o presente dela não era assim, e quanto mais ela olhava para trás, mais ela pensava na garota que ela tinha sido, que tinha pesadelos sobre a mulher que ela era agora. Aquela garota estava morta, e Viper não tinha tempo para ficar de luto por ela. 

Ela percebeu que ainda estava olhando fundo nos olhos dele. 

“Eu não sou o que você está procurando,” ela disse quase sussurrando. “Você não vê? Omen, nós não somos as mesmas pessoas que antes. Eu não posso colar de volta os seus pedaços, e você definitivamente não consegue consertar os meus.”

Ele não disse nada quando ela se afastou, e ela ficou feliz que ele não conseguia ver as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela. 


	5. Quer Vingança, Viper? É a sua Chance

Viper estava parada do lado de fora da porta do Brimstone. Fazia dias desde que ela tinha resolvido aquela bagunça com o Omen e ela não tinha hesitado em nenhuma sessão de treinamento desde então. Claro que as coisas não estavam nada resolvidas, mas ele ia ter que resolver os problemas dele e ela ia resolver os dela, e eles pareciam concordar nisso. Agora, ela estava mais preocupada com o que é que o Brimstone tinha chamado ela até ali para dizer. Não fazia sentido chamar ela até o escritório só para perguntar se ela tinha se resolvido. Também não fazia sentido ela ficar ali parada se perguntando o que ele queria se ela podia só perguntar o que era. Ela bateu. 

“Pode entrar.” Ele tinha várias pastas com cara de importantes espalhadas na mesa, e parecia bem absorto numa pilha de burocracia. “Eu não sei como eles me convenceram a aceitar esse trabalho. Eu vou me afogar em papelada um dia, e vou te falar, é uma maneira péssima de morrer. Sente-se,” ele disse. 

“Você me chamou?”

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. “Claro que você sabe da base de Kingdom no ártico que nós descobrimos, não é? Bom, nós estávamos tentando conseguir informações sobre ela, mas é tudo muito complicado e não conseguimos muito mais que migalhas, todos vocês sabem disso. Mas,” ele disse, “Cypher acabou de voltar de uma missão, e ele não conseguiu muita coisa, mas ele descobriu a localização da base.”

“Interessante,” ela disse. “Então você está organizando uma missão?”

“Sim, mas nós não sabemos nada sobre a base, como ela tá organizada, o que eles fazem lá… A gente imagina que eles estão coletando Radianita, mas nunca se sabe. O que eu quero é mais informação antes de organizar um ataque. É uma missão  _ muito _ importante, Viper,” ele parou um segundo para dar um olhar intimidante, “e você que vai liderar. Leve uma equipe de cinco contando com você, e mapeie o lugar todo. Ele nunca precisam saber que você esteve lá.” Ele fez outra pausa. “Você consegue encarar essa?”

“Sim.” Uma missão importante quanto essa ia ser a primeira vez que ela ia liderar? Era uma oportunidade que ela  _ não podia _ estragar. “Eu não vou fracassar.” 

“É bom mesmo que não. Que time você tá pensando em levar? Cypher, claro. Omen? Parece que ele é bom em furtividade.”

Ela não queria admitir, mas ele estava certo. A maior parte dos agentes no Protocolo Valorant era muito boa em explodir coisas e dar dano, mas furtividade era mais difícil de achar, e ela não ia estragar a sua primeira missão por causa de uma coisa como essa situação com o Omen. Eles eram adultos, bons agentes, e eles podiam ir numa missão juntos. “Sim, parece uma boa escolha. Sage também seria uma boa escolha,” ela sugeriu. 

“Ah, ela seria ótima, mas eu preciso dela em outra missão. Você ainda precisa escolher dois agentes,” ele disse.

“Então Killjoy e Sova. Se for tudo bem levar ele e o Cypher juntos?”

“Tudo bem. Uma boa equipe,” ele disse. Ele entregou a ela uma pasta escolhida da bagunça na mesa dele. “Aqui está tudo o que você precisa saber antes de falar com a sua equipe. Vocês partem em dois dias. Boa sorte.”

“Obrigada. Eu não vou desapontar.”

“Muito bem. Dispensada,” ele disse, mesmo que ela não era uma soldado para ser dispensada. Ela saiu do escritório dele com animação. A sua primeira missão liderando a equipe, e já era uma missão tão importante quanto essa.  _ Eu devo estar passando uma boa impressão _ , ela pensou com um sorriso satisfeito. 

Ela folheou as páginas da pasta enquanto andava até o dormitório.  _ Codinome: Icebox _ , dizia em letras grandes na primeira página com uma foto tirada de longe com uma das câmeras do Cypher. Se aquela era a melhor foto que eles tinham da base, eles definitivamente precisavam que a missão dela desse certo. Ela ia ler aquela pasta até o meio dia, e então ela ia começar a encontrar com os membros da equipe. Ela deveria encontrar com Omen por último e ver se ele aceitava aquela missão, e se não aceitasse, bom, ela ia provavelmente ter que levar a Jett. Ela era muito boa em se mover rápido e nem tanto em se mover silenciosamente, mas ia ter que ser o suficiente. 

Tudo correu bem com os primeiros três membros da equipe, e todos estavam animados para participar de uma missão tão importante quanto essa. Ela gostava de trabalhar com todos eles, e confiava em todos eles em uma luta. Agora tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era ver se  _ ele _ concordaria em trabalhar com ela também. Mesmo com os problemas entre eles, ela sabia que Omen tinha sido um bom agente mesmo antes da Primeira Luz. Viper confiava nas habilidades e no conhecimento dele; ela só tinha que saber se ele confiava nela também, depois de tudo. Ela odiava pedir isso a ele, especialmente depois do que ele tinha dito sobre as habilidades dele. Ela conseguiria pedir para ele passar por toda aquela dor? Ele era um agente do Protocolo Valorant, e tinha colocado suas habilidades a serviço da causa, mas agora Viper sabia o quanto isso custava. 

Ela ouviu uma batida leve na porta do escritório que ela tinha ocupado durante a tarde. 

“Entre,” ela disse. 

“Viper.” Ela nunca tinha ouvido ele soar tão frio. Isso parecia más notícias para a missão. 

“Omen.”  _ Só seja profissional e tudo vai dar certo _ , ela pensou. “Eu queria falar com você. Eu estou liderando uma missão de reconhecimento naquela base de Kingdom no ártico, e você e as suas habilidades seriam uma ótima adição à equipe.” Ela imaginou ele levantando uma sobrancelha  _ muito _ vividamente. 

“E você acha uma boa ideia?”

Ela tinha pensado nisso a maior parte da tarde. “Em campo, nós podemos deixar nossas questões para trás e só fazer nosso trabalho, e eu sei que você faz isso muito bem. Se você conseguir confiar nas minhas habilidades e decisões, eu não vejo problema algum.” 

Houve uma pausa enquanto ele considerava as palavras dela. Não fazia nenhum sentido ele aceitar -- como ele poderia? Depois de tudo o que ela tinha dito sobre não ser a pessoa que ele conhecia, depois de cada palavra horrível que ela tinha dito a ele? 

“Eu confio em você,” ele disse.

Não fazia sentido. Mas, de alguma maneira, ela sabia que ele ia dizer isso, da mesma forma que ela soube que era ele aquele dia na reunião. 

_ Seja profissional _ . 

“Que bom,” ela disse, se recompondo. “Então nós saímos em dois dias, bem cedo de manhã.” Ela arrumou os papéis na pasta só para ter o que fazer com as mãos. 

“Tudo bem,” ele disse. Ele parecia -- desapontado? Ela  _ tinha _ que parar de tentar adivinhar os sentimentos dele. Ela tinha cada vez mais certeza que na verdade ela estava projetando os próprios sentimentos ao invés de ler os sinais dele. Ele se virou para ir embora. 

“Omen?” Ela disse, sem nem saber porque exatamente. Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, ou pelo menos ela achou que sim. Ela só devia ter deixado ele ir, mas era tarde demais agora. “Obrigada,” ela disse. 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça escura. 

\-----------

(ponto de vista do Omen)

No seu quarto, Omen suspirou. Antigamente, tinha sido  _ tão fácil _ falar com ela, e agora ela agia como se não o conhecesse. Isso matava ele toda vez. 

Quando ela disse ‘se você conseguir confiar nas minhas habilidades e decisões’, ele não tinha dúvida alguma que confiava. Ela era um gênio, e ele tinha visto ela lutar. A verdadeira pergunta era: ele confiava em  _ Viper _ ?

Ela falava sobre ser uma pessoa completamente diferente, e ele podia ver que ela tinha mudado. Mas dizer que a Sabine que ele conhecia estava completamente morta? Ele não acreditava nisso, ou melhor, ele não queria acreditar. Talvez ele estivesse sendo um idiota, mas ele sabia exatamente como ele se sentia em relação a ela. 

“Eu confio em você,” ele tinha dito. 

Tinha sido uma coisa linda pegar ela de surpresa, ver a sua personagem cuidadosamente construída falhar por só um segundo. E então, num piscar de olhos, ela era Viper de novo e estava falando sobre a missão. Ele não sabia o que ele tinha esperado. 

E então, quando ele estava indo embora, ela tinha chamado ele de volta. “Obrigada,” ela tinha dito.  _ Pelo quê? Eu não conseguiria parar de confiar em você se eu tentasse, _ ele pensou. Sem saber o que dizer, ele só acenou com a cabeça. Os olhos verdes dela pareciam que conseguiam ver através dele. 

Talvez algum dia ele conseguiria falar com ela sem sentir cada memória dela como um soco no estômago. 


	6. Vamos Tirar Deles o que Tiraram de Mim… Tudo

Eram por volta de seis da manhã, e Viper estava com a sua equipe em um avião indo para o ártico. Viper nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que fica muito nervosa, mas ela tinha que admitir que a expectativa estava pesando nos nervos dela. Eles não tinham quase nenhuma informação, e ela nunca tinha sido a responsável por uma equipe antes. Era por isso que, pelo menos dessa vez, ela estava gostando da conversa. Omen, por outro lado, estava sentado quieto em um canto, e o resto da equipe parecia não querer interferir com isso. 

"Eu estou querendo experimentar um equipamento novo," disse Killjoy, animada. 

"O que ele faz?" perguntou Cypher. 

"Ele cria um campo de força que retém todos os inimigos que estão dentro! E só demora alguns segundos para iniciar." 

"E não retém nenhum de nós também?" 

"Não, você acha que eu ia fazer uma coisa tão inútil? Ele reconhece nossos comunicadores! Então não percam seus comunicadores, ou vocês podem morrer. Mas vai ficar tudo certo," ela disse. 

"Mas lembrem que não estamos aqui para lutar," disse Viper. "Nossa meta é entrar e sair sem ser notados." 

"É claro," ela disse. "Mas eu estou sempre preparada." 

Viper concordou. "Eu tenho veneno suficiente comigo para duzentas pessoas." 

"Eu me pergunto quanto você traz quando está esperando uma briga," disse Cypher. Viper só sorriu. 

"Estamos quase pousando," disse Sova da cabine. Viper arrumou seus emissores e se preparou. Essa missão não ia ser fácil. 

Eles pousaram longe da base e tomaram cuidado para não serem notados no caminho. O vento frio os atingiu forte enquanto eles seguiam as informações de Cypher até Icebox, e logo eles conseguiam ver os muros de fora. Viper disse: 

"Então, nós entramos e saímos sem ninguém perceber. Conseguimos o máximo de informação possível, e nos encontramos no avião em duas horas. Quando entrarmos, Killjoy e Cypher vão pela esquerda. Omen e Sova, vocês vão pela direita. Eu pego o meio. Tudo pronto?" 

Todos concordaram. 

"Então boa sorte, e vamos lá." 

O coração dela estava batendo rápido enquanto eles escalaram o muro em silêncio. Sova e Omen se prepararam para entrar em um prédio, e Cypher e Killjoy viraram para pegar uma passagem estreita cercada de contêineres. Viper estava frente a frente com um pátio aberto com mais contêineres e neve se amontoando no chão. Certamente ia ser um desafio passar sem ser notados em um espaço tão aberto, mas ela estava animada para tentar. 

Ela avançou próximo aos contêineres. Tinham vários deles espalhados pela área, e mais ainda para o lado onde Cypher e Killjoy tinham ido. Se todos eles estivessem cheios de Radianita, Kingdom tinha muito mais poder do que eles imaginavam. Ela ia abrir um deles se tivesse a chance, mas aquele lugar era aberto demais para isso. 

Ela viu um tubo estreito que subia até um prédio, um bom atalho para ver o interior.  _ Conveniente demais _ , ela decidiu. Melhor pegar o caminho mais longo e ver aquele tubo do lado de dentro que arriscar entrar numa armadilha sem nem a vantagem de estar mais no alto. Ela deu a volta, pegando uma curva à direita, e viu uma entrada para o prédio onde Sova e Omen tinham entrado. Os dois conseguiam cuidar daquele prédio, e ela tinha que ser eficiente, então ela virou para o outro lado.

Ela continuou indo até ver uma pequena escadaria. Ela estava quase subindo quando ouviu passos; ela teve momentos para encontrar um lugar para se esconder quando quatro guardas saíram e desceram as escadas, claramente entediados na patrulha.  _ Vamos torcer para eles continuarem entediados _ , ela pensou enquanto os observava virar a esquina antes de sair debaixo das escadas. 

Ela tinha acabado de ter certeza que o cômodo estava vazio quando um alarme começou a soar.  _ Merda, será que eles me viram? _ Ela tinha sido cuidadosa, mas se um deles tivesse se virado, talvez tivesse visto ela. Era muito azar, mas não importava. 

"Viper, nós lutamos ou vamos embora?" veio a voz de Sova pelo comunicador. 

"Não conseguimos lutar contra uma base inteira sozinhos e sem informações. Voltem para o avião sem serem seguidos," ela respondeu em voz baixa. Ela puxou a arma e esperou, olhando para a porta por onde ela tinha entrado. 

"Entendido." 

"Tudo certo. Nosso lado parece limpo," disse Killjoy. 

Viper não ouvia passos vindo pela porta, mas a sala onde ela estava tinha um corredor comprido e a entrada daquele tubo que ela tinha visto do lado de fora. Se inimigos viessem por duas ou três daquelas entradas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava morta. 

Passos altos vieram do fundo do tubo. Inimigos, uns cinco ou seis. Ela tinha a vantagem da posição e o elemento surpresa quando ela jogou um emissor de toxinas dentro do tubo e atirou. Tiros voaram de volta, mas eles não conseguiam ver ela e o veneno já estava fazendo efeito. Ela atirou mais e ouviu corpos caindo no chão de metal. 

Ela estava virando para pegar o corredor e ir na direção que a Killjoy disse que estava segura, quando ela os viu, um segundo tarde demais. Um grupo grande de soldados de Kingdom veio pelas escadas que ela tinha subido. 

Ela sentiu a dor aguda de uma bala antes mesmo de ter tempo de reagir.


	7. Um Último Ataque, Agora Eles vão Sofrer

O tiro tinha pego ela de surpresa, mas Viper não era nada senão preparada. Ela já tinha colocado emissores no chão antes mesmo do tiro terminar de ecoar pela sala, e ligou o fluxo de toxinas enquanto ela tomava uma posição o melhor que podia. 

A bala tinha acertado ela na coxa esquerda. Cada movimento mandava um raio de dor perna acima, e ela estava sangrando bastante. Ela atirou nos soldados que entravam, tentando lidar com eles o mais rápido possível para ir a um lugar mais seguro e analisar a situação. 

Assim que ela os matou, ela correu o mais rápido que podia até o fim do corredor. Sangue pingou ao longo do caminho, mas um rastro era o menor dos problemas dela enquanto ela se apoiava na parede para ver o nível dos danos, com o coração batendo forte. 

"Nós ouvimos tiros, estão todos bem?" Cypher disse pelo comunicador. 

"Estamos bem e estamos saindo," disse Omen. "Viper?" Ele adicionou, com uma nota de preocupação na voz. 

Viper sabia de três coisas: a base era grande, inimigos estavam à procura dela, e ela nunca ia ser capaz de andar tão rápida e silenciosamente quanto necessário para sair de lá viva. 

Bom, se ela ia morrer, ela ia levar quantos inimigos ela conseguisse junto. 

"Fui atingida," ela disse. "Mas não é tão ruim e eu tenho um plano para sair. Vão para o avião, e se eu não voltar em quinze minutos, vão embora sem mim." 

Houve um momento de silêncio. 

"Entendido," disse Sova. 

Certo. Agora ela tinha que cuidar daquela perna. Sage tinha dito em algum treinamento de primeiros socorros que você nunca deveria fazer um torniquete se não sabe o que está fazendo, porque pode parar o fluxo de sangue. Mas Viper não podia ficar colocando pressão na ferida, e ela não ia viver tempo o suficiente para perder a perna de qualquer maneira. Ela amarrou o torniquete o mais apertado que conseguia e se levantou. Ela ainda sibilava de dor se tentasse colocar peso na perna, mas ela tinha coisas para fazer e era o suficiente. 

O vento frio atingiu ela quando ela cruzava uma passagem e chegava ao topo de uma plataforma. A única forma de descer era por uma corda. Que porra de base era essa que o único caminho para subir e descer das coisas eram cordas? Ela ainda tinha que encontrar um lugar para concentrar os inimigos e eliminar o máximo possível deles de uma vez, mas descer daquela plataforma com um ferimento na perna e segurando uma arma ia ser difícil. Felizmente ela não via ninguém ao redor. Agora que ela estava pensando nisso, todos os inimigos que ela tinha encontrado estavam tentando ir para o lado que o Omen e o Sova estavam. Talvez não tinha sido ela que causou o alarme afinal de contas. Bom, não importava agora. Ela desceu a corda e tocou o chão com uma pancada de dor na perna esquerda. 

No instante que ela atingiu o chão, Omen apareceu na frente dela, cercando ambos com fumaça preta. 

"Merda, eu quase atirei em você!" 

"Se você tem um plano, eu estou aqui para ajudar. Mas eu não acho que tem," ele disse. 

"Você desobedeceu minhas ordens, deixou seu parceiro--" 

"Sova consegue tomar conta de si mesmo, e as suas ordens foram para te deixar morrer." Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. "Eu estou errado?"

Ele não estava, e não fazia sentido fingir outra coisa. 

"Não tem forma alguma de eu sair daqui viva, e nós dois sabemos disso. Eu posso muito bem levar os inimigos comigo." 

"Eu não vou te deixar para trás." Não tinha espaço para discussão no tom de voz dele, mas ela não ia deixar assim. 

"Omen, você pode sair daqui tão fácil quanto chegou. Me deixa fazer meu trabalho, e volta para a base com o tanto de informações que vocês conseguiram. Se você estiver aqui, eu não consigo usar meu veneno ao máximo," ela argumentou. Ele não pareceu nem considerar nada do que ela tinha dito. "Me ouve  _ só dessa vez _ , Omen!" 

"Eu não vou deixar você para trás," foi tudo que ele disse. 

"Vai se foder." Ela suspirou. Ele nem se moveu. "Tudo bem, então pelo menos seja útil." 

"É esse o plano," ele disse. "Quer ajuda?" ele perguntou apontando para a perna dela. 

"Tudo bem," ela disse, e ele puxou o braço dela por cima do ombro para dar apoio. Eles não precisaram nem de dois passos para perceber que não ia funcionar. Nenhum deles conseguia segurar uma arma naquela posição. 

"Eu tenho uma ideia, mas você não vai gostar," ele disse. 

"Se é melhor que isso, vá em frente." 

Ele colocou o braço por baixo das pernas dela e pegou ela no colo. Sua coxa doeu com o movimento, mas os braços dela estavam livres para segurar a arma. 

"Eu corro, você atira. Tudo bem?" 

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Não era… tão desconfortável quanto parecia. 

"Então vamos," ele disse, e a fumaça sumiu ao redor deles. 

Omen foi por entre os contêineres e por uma passagem enquanto os dois prestavam atenção se não ouviam passos. Eles chegaram ao mesmo pátio aberto que ela tinha passado, e Viper ouviu barulhos vindos do prédio onde Sova e Omen tinham entrado inicialmente. Ela também ouviu algo vindo do tubo onde ela tinha matado aqueles inimigos; talvez eles tinham encontrado os corpos que ela deixou para trás. 

Omen virou para onde eles tinham entrado. Ele estava andando bem mais rápido que ela teria conseguido sozinha, e mais rápido que qualquer um carregando alguém poderia; talvez teleportar e conjurar fumaça escura não eram os únicos efeitos da Radianita nele. 

Ela estava justamente pensando que isso estava sendo mais fácil do que o esperado quando eles ouviram passos altos vindos da direção onde eles estavam indo. Tinha um grupo grande vindo diretamente na direção deles, e mais inimigos diretamente atrás de Viper e Omen, que com apenas um sinal poderiam vir na direção dos dois e cercá-los. Omen segurou os ombros dela um pouco mais forte e procurou cobertura atrás de um contêiner grande, mas a entrada do prédio estava bem ao lado e eles podiam ser notados a qualquer momento. 

“O que vamos fazer?” ele sussurrou. “Vão nos encontrar em um instante.”

Ela tinha uma ideia, mas -- não, isso ia acabar matando ele. Se ao menos ela estivesse sozinha....

“Eu sei que você tem uma ideia e não quer me contar,” ele disse. 

“Você tem que ir embora. Eu tenho um plano, mas você vai morrer se ficar aqui.”

“Fora de questão,” ele disse. “Você é o gênio, não é? Então inventa alguma coisa melhor.” 

“Dessa vez eu tenho um plano de verdade, e é a melhor opção que nós temos. Volta para o avião,” ela disse, “e eu encontro você lá.” 

“Eu não vou te deixar para trás.”

“Omen--”

“Sabine, fui eu que ativei o alarme. Alguém me viu, eu teleportei para longe, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Então se você morrer, é por minha causa, e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Eu vou ficar com você.” Ele olhou por cima do ombro para a entrada. Ela entendia, mas não tinha como os dois saírem dali de outra forma.

“Você é  _ tão _ teimoso,” ela disse, frustrada. 

“Olha quem fala. Qual o seu plano?” 

Ela conseguia ouvir os inimigos andando ao redor, checando o lugar com cuidado. Ainda estavam um pouco longe. 

Eu tenho uma toxina muito forte, o suficiente para essa base inteira eu acho, e eu consigo disparar em uma nuvem bem grande ao redor daqui. Eu faço um pouco de barulho, eles vêm até aqui, eu libero a toxina, ela forma uma nuvem bem espessa ao meu redor, eles morrem em alguns segundos e eu saio daqui.”

“Então seu plano é para eu te deixar sozinha, cercada por todos os agentes dessa merda de base, todos eles atirando cegos dentro de uma nuvem de veneno? E você mal conseguindo andar? Sem chances,” ele disse. 

“Você não consegue correr e me carregar pra fora daqui sem respirar, e você vai morrer bem rápido se inspirar essa toxina,” Viper argumentou. “Você tem que me deixar fazer isso, ou nós dois morremos e isso não leva a nada.”

“Você não sabe disso.”

“Quê?” Ela estava ficando irritada com ele. 

“Eu consigo. Eu consigo te carregar pela nuvem de veneno se você atirar nos inimigos no caminho.”

“Isso é impossível. Eu tenho um antídoto para os efeitos mais leves, mas se você inspirar demais da toxina, é irreversível. Você morre muito dolorosamente.”

“Eu consigo fazer isso. Confie em mim,” ele disse. “Eu vou te tirar daqui.”

Ela olhou bem onde os olhos dele estariam. Ele estava inabalável. Ela tinha visto o quão forte e rápido ele estava quando ele carregava ela -- talvez a Radianita tinha tornado ele forte o suficiente para isso. Ela tinha dito que confiava nas habilidades dele, e agora, quando ela ouvia os passos se aproximando, ela sabia que confiava  _ nele _ . E eles não tinham tempo para outros planos. 

“Tudo bem,” ela disse. Ela preparou os emissores nos pulsos enquanto ele respirava fundo algumas vezes. “Pronto?”

Ele estava olhando para a porta quando ele acenou com a cabeça.

“Boa sorte,” ela disse. Ela bateu no contêiner atrás deles, chamando a atenção dos inimigos. Ela esperou até ouvir passos dos dois lados, e ligou os emissores. 

Ela só esperava não estar cometendo o pior erro da vida dela. 


	8. Esse é o meu Mundo

(ponto de vista do Omen)

Os emissores nos pulsos dela sibilaram, liberando a toxina logo que os soldados começaram a vir pelo prédio ao lado deles, já atirando. Omen desviou para um lado enquanto Viper atirava de volta, e começou a correr. 

Ele conseguia sentir a toxina queimando nos olhos e nariz enquanto ela se espalhava. Os inimigos também estavam sentindo os efeitos, tossindo e errando os tiros, mas Viper tinha sua máscara de proteção e acertava todos. Os pulmões dele já começavam a doer um pouco -- ele estava exigindo demais deles, correndo e carregando ela enquanto segurava a respiração, mas ele conseguiria. Só tinha que aguentar tempo suficiente para sair dali. 

Ele sentiu a mão esquerda escorregando -- por causa do sangue dela, ele percebeu. Ele reajustou a pegada, desviou de um corpo no chão, e continuou em frente. Ele mal conseguia ver à frente, com os olhos ardendo, mas os inimigos não estavam melhores. A toxina era mais espessa que ele esperava, já que ele sempre tinha visto do lado de fora. Ele torcia para não estar indo para o lado errado -- a nuvem também parecia maior do que ele esperava. Viper recarregou a arma. 

Parecia que ele tinha corrido por quilômetros.  _ Só mais uma morte _ , ele pensou. Era uma péssima maneira de se motivar, mas era quase verdade. Para ele, morrer não era exatamente o fim, mas sempre tinha uma chance de a próxima morte ser a última, e ele nem saberia até que fosse tarde demais. E sempre doía, como se ele estivesse sendo dilacerado antes de poder ser refeito. Ele sempre sentia um puxão do vazio -- o universo sabia que ele não deveria estar vivo, e não ia deixá-lo esquecer disso. Aquele momento, correndo por uma nuvem de veneno, era idiota, era brincar com a sorte. Era dar um passo mais para perto do dia em que ele não ia conseguir voltar. 

Ele olhou para Sabine nos braços dele, atirando sem dó nos inimigos à frente. Os olhos dele queimavam, a fumaça verde os cercava, os seus pulmões doíam, mas por ela valia a pena. Se ele conseguisse, ela teria uma chance maior de sobreviver. Por ela, mais uma morte não era nada. 

Mas ele não sabia o quanto mais ele conseguiria aguentar. Ele sentia os pulmões quase não conseguindo segurar o ar. Daqui a pouco ele ia ter que inspirar, mas ele nem conseguia ver a borda. Deveria estar perto, mas ele não tinha como ter certeza. Ele tinha que conseguir, por ela -- mas ele estava perto do limite. Ele tinha que estar perto da borda, com o tanto que ele já tinha corrido. Não tinha outro jeito. 

Omen inspirou. Ele só esperava que Sabine não fosse pagar o preço se ele estivesse errado. 

\-----------------------

(ponto de vista da Viper)

Viper estava quase sem balas quando eles saíram da nuvem de fumaça. Omen deu alguns passos para fora e caiu de joelhos, tossindo. Ela tinha visto isso acontecer vezes demais para não saber o que significava. 

“Ah não, você não pode morrer agora,” ela murmurou, já procurando o antídoto no seu equipamento. Ela sempre carregava um pouco com ela para o caso de um aliado inspirar um pouco de veneno por acidente, mas seria o suficiente para uma situação como essa? Ela injetou o antídoto no braço dele, e ele tossiu sangue. 

Por um segundo, ela não soube o que fazer. Ele estava à beira da morte, na sua frente, e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer. Então veio um barulho de trás dela, da nuvem de fumaça, e ela se levantou, com a perna ardendo de dor. Ainda podiam vir inimigos da nuvem, mesmo que fracos, e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer por Omen naquele momento se o antídoto não funcionasse. Ela focou -- ou pelo menos tentou focar -- no que estava ao seu alcance. Apontando sua arma e observando a nuvem em busca de inimigos, ela ligou o comunicador. 

“Mudança de planos. Omen e eu precisamos sair daqui, mas nenhum de nós vai conseguir pular o muro. Vamos tentar sair pela entrada principal, mas precisamos de apoio.”

“Estamos a caminho,” disse Cypher. Certo, agora tinham um plano -- simples, mas melhor que nada. Eles estavam perto da entrada, ela só precisava ter certeza que não iam ser pegos de surpresa pelas costas. A maior parte dos inimigos tinha vindo para aquele lado quando o alarme soou, então a maior parte deles tinha vindo quando ela ligou o veneno. Não devia ser difícil, principalmente com a ajuda do resto da equipe, mas Omen estava mal. Quanto do gás ele tinha inspirado? Ela deveria saber que era uma péssima ideia. Ela deveria ter insistido para ele ir embora. 

Não tinha ninguém vindo da nuvem de veneno, e qualquer um que estivesse lá dentro já estava morto faz tempo. Eles tinham que ir. 

“Omen, presta atenção. Você não pode morrer, tá bom? Não agora, não depois de tudo isso. Temos que sair daqui. Só -- pega a minha mão, vamos lá,” ela disse. Ela pegou a mão dela e ela o ajudou a se levantar, colocando o peso na perna boa. Ele se levantou, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Ela colocou o braço dele ao redor dos seus ombros. 

Ele tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas só conseguiu tossir algumas vezes. Ela só tinha uma perna boa e nenhum deles conseguia segurar uma arma, mas naquele momento não importava. Eles só tinham que conseguir sair dali, e eles tinham cuidado da maior parte dos inimigos. O que importava agora era sobreviver. Ela  _ não podia _ ser a razão pela qual ele ia morrer. 

Ela foi em frente, a perna esquerda doendo a cada passo. Não era longe, mas as condições eram longe do ideal. Ela chegou até o muro e se apoiou -- assim que a equipe chegasse lá, estaria tudo resolvido. Ela virou para ver como ele estava, e viu que ele mal estava consciente. 

“Ah não, Omen, fica comigo, só aguenta mais um pouco, só um pouquinho, tá bom? Você não pode morrer agora,” ela disse. O pânico estava estampado na sua voz. “Não depois de tudo isso! Você tem que -- por favor!” Ela lutou contra as lágrimas. Ela não podia deixar ele ir. Ela tinha sido tão idiota esse tempo todo, e agora ele estava morrendo na frente dela, e era culpa dela, e não tinha nada que ela podia fazer. Ela murmurou o nome dele -- não Omen, mas o nome dele de verdade. Ele estava engasgando com o veneno dela, e ela não conseguia salvá-lo. 

“Sabi--” ele começou a dizer, e tossiu mais sangue. 

“Você não precisa dizer nada, tudo bem? Só fica comigo. Só não morre, por favor. Não depois de tudo. Eu vou tirar você daqui, e vai ficar tudo bem. Só fica vivo -- por favor.” 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, que era tudo que ele conseguia fazer. Ela segurou a mão dele. 

Tiros ecoaram do lado de fora da entrada. 

“Estamos entrando,” disse Killjoy pelo comunicador de Viper. 

Não foi nada difícil encontrar a equipe, ou sair da base com a equipe para dar cobertura, mas Viper não conseguia pensar. Depois, ela perceberia que nem se lembrava de entrar no avião. Tudo que ela se lembrava daquela retirada era um pensamento, rodando em loop na sua mente. 

_ Esse não pode ser o fim dele.  _


	9. Me Distraí por um Segundo...

Viper acordou com um movimento dele. 

Ela demorou um instante para se localizar. Eles estavam na enfermaria, e ela tinha caído no sono na poltrona do lado da cama dele enquanto ele estava inconsciente, e agora ele estava acordando. Ela percebeu que tinha dormido segurando a mão dele, e largou. Ele não pareceu perceber; ele se remexeu e gemeu, e tentou se sentar. 

"Não se mexa muito, você ainda está fraco," ela disse. 

"Eu -- você está bem?" Ele se virou para ela, desorientado, mas visivelmente preocupado com ela. 

"Sim. Você que me deixou preocupada," ela disse. "O que você estava pensando? Na verdade, o que  _ eu _ estava pensando? Eu  _ devia _ ter insistido para você sair de lá." 

"Eu estou bem, não é?" Ele tentou argumentar. 

"Por pouco! A Sage teve que usar todo o poder dela para te curar, e você ainda não está totalmente bem." 

"E a sua perna?" 

"A missão da Sage era trazer um novo membro para a equipe, e ela também cura. Mas não foi nada -- foi você quem quase morreu." 

"Eu não morro tão fácil," ele disse. 

"E se fosse dessa vez?" O silêncio deixou claro que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. Ela hesitou por um momento. "Se você não voltasse, eu não sei o que eu ia fazer," ela se permitiu dizer. A sua voz saiu mais baixa do que ela pretendia. 

"Sabi-- quer dizer, Viper--" 

"Pode me chamar de Sabine," ela interrompeu. “Se quiser.”

"Achei que você queria esquecer o seu passado," ele disse, mas ela teve a impressão de que, se ele pudesse demonstrar, ele estaria sorrindo. 

"Talvez tenha algo que eu não quero deixar para trás." Ela suspirou. "Me desculpa, eu fui horrível com você esse tempo todo, eu disse algumas coisas que--" 

"Está tudo bem," ele disse. 

"Não, não está, eu fui uma idiota egoísta, e se você tivesse morrido eu não conseguiria me perdoar." 

Ela não tinha posto aquele sentimento em palavras até agora -- ela não tinha se permitido pensar o que poderia acontecer se ele não sobrevivesse. O peso, não só do medo de perdê-lo, mas também de afirmar aquilo em voz alta, era assustador. Mas ele pegou a mão dela, e ela olhou para ele.

"Eu não morri," ele disse. 

Ela apertou a mão dele. Era mais fria do que ela esperava, um lembrete óbvio que ele não era o mesmo de antes. Mas ela também não, e pela primeira vez, isso não era ruim. Ela sorriu. 

Sabine tinha deixado tudo para trás, e quando ele apareceu, ele mandou pelos ares toda a estrutura bem construída que ela tinha levantado a partir dos escombros da sua vida antiga. Mas naquele momento, segurando a mão dele, ela não era a garota ingênua que ela já tinha sido, mas também não era a assassina fria. E talvez, estar viva com ele era o suficiente. 

A parte boa do chão desabar debaixo dos pés dela era poder começar de novo, e melhor dessa vez. 


End file.
